


I Hate Magic

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener is tired of supposed dead billionaires showing up on his couch, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Harley Keener returns from Tony’s funeral to find said hero on the couch in his garage
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598119
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	I Hate Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Hate Magic  
> Collaborator Name: chel  
> Card Number: 3020  
> Square Filled: K2 I Hate Magic  
> Ship/Main Pairing: gen (Harley & Tony)  
> Rating: g  
> Major Tags: n/a

The funeral had been a quiet affair. Harley couldn’t believe that Tony was gone. The general consensus from those at the battle was that Tony had accidentally snapped himself away with Thanos’s army. It was the only explanation for why no one could find his body, he had simply disintegrated. 

So Harley had attended the funeral and stayed in the back because he knew if anyone asked him how he knew Tony he would burst into tears telling them about how Tony had broken into Harley’s garage and changed Harley’s life. 

He left the moment the funeral was over. He drove home in the car that Tony had given him when he was 13. 

It was dusk by the time he got home, the trip back home having took nearly seven hours. Instead of going inside and going to sleep like Harley really wanted to do, he headed for the garage. He stepped inside and took a few moments to just look at all the things Tony had gifted him when he was 13 years old. He had kept every gift. 

There was the Stark Industries grade computer, a thousand different science things, a fucking mini fridge and then he looked at the couch where Tony Stark was sitting, and then to the old Mark II potato gun that he hadn’t used in years, and- Harley backtracked. His gaze going from the old potato gun to the supposed-to-be-dead hero sitting on his couch. 

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Harley stated, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

This wasn’t fucking happening, there was no way Tony Stark was alive and in his fucking garage… again. 

“Apparently when I snapped, I thought to myself ‘I’d like to rest’ and wound up on your couch,” Tony said. 

“God I fucking hate magic,” he groaned. 

Harley stared at him for a few moments. He had clearly taken it upon himself to patch himself up and for the most part he looked fine, if not a little tired. 

Tony Stark was fucking alive and on his couch. 

Again. 

“We’re gonna grab some cheeseburgers and then haul ass back to your cabin,” Harley said, already dreading the seven hour drive back up to fuck all nowhere, New York. 

“Why?” Tony whined like he was a child. 

“Because everyone thinks you’re dead. That’s why,”

“Really?” Tony asked, like the thought of his demise hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Yes! They think you snapped yourself away with Thanos and his army- except Rhodes. I don’t think he believes you're dead,” Harley said. 

“I’ve died on him before,” Tony agreed. 

“Alright kid- wait how are we getting there?” Tony asked. 

Harley grinned and brandished his car keys in front of the billionaire’s face. 

“We’re going on a road trip,”


End file.
